Story Teller 2-Friends or Enemies?
Introduction Story Teller is an activity hosted (but not created) by Xiaoyuyu among the Chinese Community. You can see that this game is about telling a story as a story chain, but it's not that simple. In this game, you'll need to make others' world run in the way you like. And in this article, the translation of the second game is here for everyone to enjoy. The story we create in the second game is wonderful, but it's a pity we didn't make it complete. So when the translation is over,' you can write a unique ending for the fantastic adventure'! The original Chinese version is here, however the translation work has been slow in progress. The original link is here if you are interested. Description & Rules 'Description' At the very beginning, thanks to ilemonyk, the original creator of this game. 1. It's a story chain with participants’ winning and losing. 2. To win this game, you have to make other participants’ story developed in your way. 3. The Game Process : (1. Every participant will receive a certain plot from the host. : (2. The host will write a beginning of the story and tell the participants about all main characters in the story chain. :: --Participants can't rewrite the basic information about the background or characters.' If they do, they will lose'. : (3. Then the story chain begins. Every one writes a part of the story when it comes to him. When everyone has written a part, a round '''is finished. :: --Participants can’t write the plots they get into the story they write or tell those to other participants. '''If they do, they will lose. :: --But, one can try his best to let others contain the plot in their parts of the story. :: --In a word, they need to lead the story to the plots they own, but just can’t say that out directly. : (4. When the plot of someone is told in the story, that means the one owns that plot wins the game. But the game isn't over. :: --The host will say someone wins, but nobody knows who the lucky dog is until the game is finished. :: --Then a limit to the remaining rounds will be made. The story must be ended within the limit. : (5. Every participant can add new charactes into the story, but they can't be the main characters. 4. Example : Assume there are two participants, A and B. And the main characters in the story are called X and Y. : The plot A receives is "X beats Y", and for B it's "X is married to Y". : So A will try to make an atmosphere that X is not friendly to Y, but B says they are just doing this for fun. : When A writes "X is married to Y" in his part, B wins. And if B says "X gave Y a tough punch", A wins. 'Rules about the Background and Characters' 1. Participants can't write the story in the way against the previous settings. : EXAMPLE: A character is male, but in the development he is found to be a woman who dressed as a man. 2. The development of the story can't be stopped suddenly. : EXAMPLE: Someone wakes up and find everything before is just a dream. 3. No main characters will die or cut off from the story, : EXAMPLE: A main character lost his consciousness and has never waken up since then. 4. The time, the place and the technology background must be reasonable. : EXAMPLE: A gun appeared in ancient times. Information About This Game As you have seen in the first part, the story is incomplete, which means no one won the game. There were six participants in this game, and the plots they got will be released after the translation is completed. There was a special requirement that all main characters should meet each other together at lease once. Participants The order is also the order for the story chain. The names in the brackets will be used in this article. : 1. sd244677302 (SD) : 2. Benpigchu (BPC) : 3. 我是julien (Julien) : 4. 蓝荷端木 (Simo） : 5. nitrome硝基 (Nitro And Me) : 6. 正方体的饭2 (Square Fan 2) : Together with the host: : 小宇宇62462 (Xiaoyuyu) Characters in the Story : 1. Dracula (from Turn-Undead) : 2. Vampire Hunter (from Turn-Undead) : 3. The Pirate Cloud (from Colourblind) : 4. Right Eye & Left Eye (from Colourblind) :: (To be clear, we didn't know they are actually a couple, and we considered them to be siblings.) : 5. Gunbrick Dude (from Gunbrick) : 6. Gunwheels (from Gunbrick) :: (Also to be clear, they are actually called Gundisks on Nitrome Wiki, but I decide to keep the original word we used) The Story :::::::::::::::::::::: by Xiaoyuyu (the host) So, the story takes place in the modern times. In a dark forest filled with almost no life, a wizard with his purple cloak is walking through the woods. At somewhere different in the forest, another wizard is casting a spell. Vibrations are spreading one after another regularly, with almost unnoticeable noises. And that wakes up the Right Eye who is also inside the forest. "Did I have the illusion again?" He shook his head'' (does he really have a head?), and tried to feel that vibration again. But he didn't feel anything. Giving up, he sighed, "Where could my younger sister be?" On the other side of the globe, there's a city. Laser bullets are flying through the air, with the bulidings destroyed one after another. Behind a shelter, a yellow gunbrick is waiting for the chances. "How can I go out with all these gunwheels everywhere outside?" Across the street, a bungalow has just fallen, and a few gunwheels are rising into the sky. "Seek the gunbrick! Destory the gunbrick! " However, because of the noise from the falling bungalow, nobody feels the vibration spreading over the city. ("You want to hide a tree, then a forest is the best place to do it." --by Sherlock Holmes) ---- :::::::::::::::::::::::::: ''by SD The Right Eye tried to calm himself down, recalling the things happened recently. He was going on a trip with his sister, but dark clouds appeared suddenly, as though drawing a curtain across the sky. Nothing could be seen clearly. The Eyes heard some strange noises, not knowing where they were from; it seems that the noises were coming frome everywhere. The Left Eye was shaking beside him with fear. Suddenly, a cloud rushed to them from the sky. They were knocked down without and defence.The Right Eye tried to stand up, but when he made it, his sister was missing. He looked around, but the fog made it hard for him to see anything, then he got lost. He looked up to the sky, seeing a shadow catching a thing flying in another direction. "Was that my sister?" Without a second thought, he followed that shadow as fast as he could. Then he reached this forest, too tired to keep running, and fell asleep. Without the vibration, he could sleep another day if he wanted to. "The vibration comes from this way... Is my sister...?" He forced himself to stop thinking, knowing his first thing is to find his sister. He walked deeper into the forest, towards the direction of the vibration. To his surprise, he saw a wizard in a purple cloak flashing away in the distance. He followed that wizard secretly. ---- :::::::::::::::::::::::::: by BPC Now on the other side of the globe, the gunbrick is waiting for a proper time to leave. "For god's sake can't these wheels stop for a while????" Meanwhile, there's a little break between the laser bullets. He drove out immediately, and rolled into the ruins of a small building nearby. "Maybe it will be safer here..." By chance, he found a trapdoor on the ground. "A cellar! Oh great, maybe I can hide inside for a while!" So without doubt, he jumped into the cellar. At the same time, the gunwheels are still seeking, breaking, and destroying. ---- :::::::::::::::::::::::::: by Julien It was dark in the cellar. The gunbrick dude coughed hard when he go through the air. "Seems this place has been deserted for a long time..." He complained, "And all those damn gunwheels! Will I spend all my life here?" Well it isn't his fault anyway. These gunwheels have been chasing him for days, so even the most strong man could be tired and annoyed. "Strange, I haven't found a switch for the lights." He got impatient, walking bravely towards the darkness, and finally walked into a big bookshelf, on which the books fell over on his head. Got buried in the book, he complained again and struggled out of the books. "Oh well, the owner of this house was a real bookworm so. But how could he read all these books with out a light? He could read books with his eyes closed?" Quite fortunatly he just found a hand lamp beside the shelf after he complained again. "So, let me see what surprise this house can give me once again." He lit the lamp. Honestly, the moment the light shone through the whole cellar, he hoped he hadn't lit the lamp before. ---- :::::::::::::::::::::::::: by Simo At the edge of the dark forest. "Ah-oh." The wizard in his purple cloak lowered his hat, glimpsing at the shadows around him. "Oh I really didn't think of that before. There could be such a huge amount of undead creatures although I'm just at the edge of this forest... Rest in peace!" He quickly shot at a zombie coming near without stopping and jumped onto a stone tablet. Those monsters only had the ability to move slowly on the ground, so obviously they couldn't reach the height of this tablet. This place is safe now. He stares at the other end, throughout the forest, to a person there. And it seems, that person got this sight. Dracula opened his eyes slowly, said with arrogance, "He's finally here now." "Let us eat him!"A zombie roared, with his brain under his torn skin trembling excitedly. "Lord Dracula..."A vampire eventually opened his mouth with fear, "Although he has just reached the edge of this forest, a lot of vampires were already killed by his strange weapon, I'm worried that..." "Yes, and,"Dracula waved his skinny hand to make everyone quiet. "He is too familiar with this forest. In fact, he has lived here for the longest time besides me." He slightly narrowed his eyes, seems he is thinking, or recalling something. "So how about us..." "A NEW LAND." Dracula said word by word, with a strange smile on his face. "We have lived here for too long. It's time for the land of the undead to take the land of the so-called brightness bit by bit." "Where there is a land with death, there is a land for the undead." ---- :::::::::::::::::::::::: by Nitro And Me The Gunbrick Dude lit the lamp, found that the way from his beginning to where he's standing now is full with traps. He was just so lucky to pass it in the darkness. After he lit the lamp, his realizing of this situation prevents him to go back again safely. He really hopes he didn't lit the lamp before. Also, in the falling of the bungalow before, with the gunwheels and the gunbricks figting, vibrations were spreading one after another regularly, with almost unnoticeable noises. It spread to the forest at the other end of the globe. And a wizard was casting a spell, regarding this noise as his spell's effect. (If you want to hide a technology, then a cement forest is the best place to do it. --by Shawlock Humorous*) : (* It is a joke in Chinese, however I can't find a good way to express it in English, so I tried my best.) ---- :::::::::::::::::::::::: by Square Fan 2 "My name is Tom Smith. I run a gunbrick garage in the urban area with my colleage George Johnson. We started from nothing, worked hard, made ends meet, shared happiness and pain. But when our life appeared to be better, the war broke out." It seems that the war broke out all of a sudden, but it's still in the expection. Thousands of years ago, when the Earth was in the hot period and the place near the Equater was too hot to live, two races appeared. One was the Minecraft Civilization living in the north, another was the Starbound Civilization in the south. 1 The Minecraft people appreciated squares, and the Starbound people regard circles as the symbol of beauty. Although the two civilizations has united as one, but the disagreement between two races is rooted deeply in the bottom everyone's heart. It is expressed in many aspects of their daily life, like the architects, the arts, the industry, and so on. And now, this disagreement finally becomes a war. "As one of the Minecraft people, I won't let defend to death to guard our race from the invasion of the Starbound!" Tom mustered up his courage, rised his head, overcame his fear, picked up the lamp, and continued to walk forward carefully. Meanwhile, in the forest, the Right Eye looked at the scene in front of him, frightened. "Zombies?! Why so many zombies here? Oh my goodness how can I find my sister? He hid himself in a small pile of bush, despairingly watching these monsters hubbling along. He decided to go away slowly, but when he turned around, he saw a suffocating scene. Five zombies were just sitting on a lawn nearby! "NO!" With no way to escape, the Right Eye was ready to become a zombie eye. But, these zombies didn't come near him, instead they were talking in voice. "Are these zombies still not fully transformed?" With a little hope in his mind, he got down to listen to their conversation. 小宇宇|Xiaoyuyu 14:56, August 23, 2018 (UTC)